


Butterflies

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Teacher!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Where Dean is a single dad and the reader is his daughter’s kindergarten teacher. Drama, romance, conflict, and cute times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm blared incessantly, piercing right through Dean’s sleep and succeeding in rousing him. Eyes snapping opened, he slammed his palm on the snooze button and groaned into his pillow. The day had finally arrived, the fifth August of Charlie’s life. It was time for kindergarten, and unlike Charlie, who was a bouncing mess of excitement since a week ago, Dean couldn’t help but to be nervous.

Everything was ready for Charlie’s first day of school, Mary had made sure of it. Charlie had been very thrilled to have her grandma going shopping with her for the supplies that the school had asked for through a letter in the mail and pretty soon, Charlie had propped her schoolbag right by the door, days before school even started.

Dean’s phone chimed and he decided to finally sit up, grabbing for it as he rubbed his eye with the heel of his other hand. It was from his mom. He smiled softly at the text: “ _You will do fine, baby. Give Charlie kisses for me. :)_ ” Dean glanced at the time and cursed under his breath. They were already running late and he didn’t know how much traffic they would run into on the way to school.

He dashed into Charlie’s room and was surprised to see that his daughter was already making to get out of the bed, shooting him a wide smile as she saw him walk in.

“Come on, daddy!” she raised her hands. “We’re going to be late!”

“Let’s go, kiddo,” he said, hoisting her up into his arms and making his way to the bathroom. “How’d you sleep, huh?” he pecked her cheek as he opened the bathroom door.

“I slept only a little,” Charlie yawned, yet the sleepiness did little to conceal her excitement. She was always outgoing, unlike her own father. Dean preferred the company of only his family and closest friends, and even then he grew tired of them and sought to be alone. But not Charlie. She thrived amongst people. She was always the life of family parties and had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Dean still swore to this day that the only time John Winchester had ever cried was when his first and only granddaughter had called him ‘grandpa’ for the first time.

“Daddy,” Charlie’s voice interrupted Dean’s thought and he shook his head, centering his attention on Charlie once again. “Help.”

Dean stood up from where he had been kneeling, preparing a bath for Charlie and pouring out the bubble wash. “Sorry, kiddo,” said Dean, chuckling as he helped Charlie out of her clothes. “Now come on,” he grunted as he picked her up and deposited her into the bathtub.

“I want to make a whole lot of friends!” Charlie exclaimed as Dean grabbed her shampoo and deposited a dollop of it on the palm of his hand.

“Everyone will love you, sweetheart,” he winked as he began to scrub the shampoo into Charlie’s flaming red hair.

“And then I will get to read and write just like you!” she clapped her hands, splashing Dean with water.

“You’re going to be even better at it than I am, I promise,” he said, rinsing out the thick white froth with warm water. Charlie closed her eyes adorably and Dean could only smile at her fondly. It seemed like it was only yesterday that the doctor was depositing her into his arms, congratulating him for having a healthy baby girl.

Within fifteen minutes, Charlie was dressed in her uniform and urging Dean to move out of the house faster. He only shook his head in exasperation as he grabbed on to her lunchbox and backpack with one hand while the other carried a plate of waffles he had quickly put in the toaster for Charlie.

Once she was sitting down on her car seat, Dean placed her breakfast on her lap and urged her to eat quickly. She nodded enthusiastically and he kissed her forehead before strapping her to the seat. He hurriedly got into the driver’s seat, took a deep breath, and turned on the engine. It was like he was walking into unknown land. He had never imagined himself to be doing this ever.

The ride to the school was fairly quick, Dean being able to find shortcuts that avoided most of the traffic. They made it their ten minutes before the bell rang. Once he had found a parking spot, Dean had to focus on holding Charlie back from running across the lot and into the school in excitement. He held on to her hand as he knelt down and made sure she looked alright.

Dean wiped at Charlie’s cheeks, getting rid of the crumbs of food that had made their way all over her face and even into her hair. “You’re unbelievable, Charlie Winchester,” he clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Come on, daddy!” Charlie sighed in exasperation, wiping away strands of her hair sticking to her face.

“Okay, okay,” Dean got on his feet and reached for the schoolbag, holding it up for Charlie to loop her arms through the straps. Despite it being a bag for kids her age, the thing still sort of dwarfed her and Dean felt paranoid as he asked her if she was able to carry it.

“I’m fine, dad,” she rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she held out her hand and with a gentle smile, Dean took it and they began to walk towards the school.

A security guard in the front entrance directed Dean towards a bulletin board where the teachers’ names were listed along with their classroom number. Alongside the lists was a map of the school. Being fairly quick in deciphering directions, Dean had located Charlie’s classroom in no time, helping his daughter through the crowd that was beginning to form around the board.

Charlie squealed excitedly as they stepped into the room together, Dean biting the inside of his cheek and became more nervous than he cared to admit. Charlie tugged at his hand and began to pull him towards a table where two or three more kids were already sitting down, their parents standing right behind their chairs. Everyone smiled at Charlie and Dean as they approached.

“Hi!” Charlie waved at everyone. “I’m Charlie, and this is my daddy!”

“Good morning,” Dean smiled politely at the adults and waved at the kids.

“I love your hair,” a boy with sandy blond hair grinned at Charlie, who reciprocated his expression.

“Thank you!” Charlie seemed to be taken aback by this, cheeks flushing pink. Dean’s eyes wandered around the room, landing on a beautiful woman not too far from where he was standing. His eyes quickly flitted to her left hand, where he was relieved to see that there was no ring there. But his ogling was short-lived as he shook his head and forced himself to look back at Charlie, make sure she was okay before he had to leave.

“Alright, kiddo, you got this, don’t ya?” he leaned down and squeezed Charlie’s cheek.

“I got it, don’t worry,” she rested her hands on his broad shoulders and grinned. “Are _you_ going to be okay without me?”

“I’m going to miss you,” Dean leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to miss you, too, daddy,” she grabbed his face with her tiny hands and pecked his lips.

“Good morning,” a woman’s voice rang out from the front of the class and all eyes turned to focus on her. Dean’s head turned and his eyes widened as he realized who he had just been checking out a few minutes ago: Charlie’s teacher.

* * *

“Good morning,” you smiled at your new class and their parents, trying not to look at the handsome man who had just turned to look at you as you called everyone’s attention. Instead, you focused on introducing yourself and urging the parents to begin saying goodbye to their children so that you could start your new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Your kids are raucous, yet incredibly hilarious. There is never a dull moment in your class. At first, it takes two or three days for their initial shyness to wear off, but soon enough they start making friends with each other and you have to start controlling the talking more often. Even though they are only five and six years old, you could see the cliques beginning to form. They split into exclusive groups, mostly depending on their personalities, and you begin to keep a closer eyes on those that find it a little harder to find somewhere to fit in.

At one point during the second week of classes, you have to console a small boy with striking blue eyes. His table had kicked him out, called him a weirdo, and told him to find another place to sit. Although exceedingly honest with adults, kids could be cruel, quite vicious when it came to treating each other. Castiel was proof of this. Exceedingly quiet, only offering offhand comments when least expected, he was not exactly the regular five year old you met. Due to that, he became the outcast of your class.

You wanted Castiel to feel included, but you knew that if you gave him more attention than needed, and made it overtly obvious that he was receiving special treatment from the teacher, you’d only succeed in making his life in school even more wretched.

You didn’t have to worry for long, though. Castiel quickly took to talking and befriending one of your favorite students: Charlie Winchester. She made him laugh and regularly, you had to hush them up while you tried to teach. They became attached at the hip and you knew that you didn’t have to concern yourself with Castiel’s well-being when Charlie was around, which was almost always.

Around the third week of classes, you handed out invitations to “Open House” to each one of your students, urging them to ask their parents to show up the following Wednesday night. During that time, you could be able to get to know them and present to them the ideas you had for the school year. It always excited you to get to know the parents of your kids.

“Miss! Miss!” Charlie Winchester raised her hand, waving it frantically about as you announced Open House.

“Yes, Charlie,” you said, acknowledging her with a raise of your eyebrow and a tiny smile.

“My daddy works until 7pm, but do you think we can be a little late?” she asked.

“That’d be no problem, Charlie.”

“Thanks, Miss!” she grinned, sharing a friendly look with Castiel, whom she liked calling Cas, and you hated to admit it, but the nickname was starting to stick to you, too. More often than not, you had to force out the last two syllables of Castiel’s name and you were pretty close to giving up and just sticking to his nickname. He didn’t seem to mind that either.

The third week of school was wrapped up in a flurry of excitement for Open House. Throughout the week, during arts and crafts, you had assigned the kids to make drawings and decorations that you could put up so that their parents could look at when they visited the classroom. They were more than ecstatic to be able to showcase their talents and that was one of the rare moments that you really got to enjoy a few moments of silence as they worked on their decorating projects.

Before you knew it, Wednesday had arrived and you were standing in front of your classroom door, waiting for the parents to begin arriving. You didn’t have to wait for long.

“Miss Y/L/N,” Cas waved his hand excitedly as he ran over to you. He seemed to be dragging his father along, who laughed as they approached you. “Hi, Miss Y/L/N, this is my dad! Dad, this is Miss Y/L/N, she’s the best teacher ever!”

“Hi, Miss Y/L/N,” Cas’ dad said politely, offering his hand for you to take. “I am Chuck Shurley, Cas’ dad, as you may realize.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shurley,” you shook his hand before motioning towards your classroom. “Please, make yourself comfortable, Cas can show you around. We’ll wait for the rest of the children and their parents to arrive.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Shurley said before following an excited Cas into the classroom, seeming quite impressed by everything his kid showed him.

You couldn’t focus on Cas and his father for very long, soon everyone was arriving and you had a class full of more than fifty people. It was a tight fit, but most of the parents seemed fine with squeezing through the crowd in order to see whatever drawing or decoration their kid wanted to show them.

After a few minutes, you realized that it was close to 8pm and you were supposed to start at that time in order to finish by 8:45pm. You weren’t too keen on the idea of keeping everyone sitting for too long and you also wanted to get home early tonight. Tomorrow was still a school day and according to your friends, you had big plans with them for the weekend. Rest was imperative to survive their kinds of plans.

You were getting ready to clear your throat and begin when a flurry of red hair burst into the room, shortly followed by a tall, sandy-blond man. Charlie and her father had arrived. You were momentarily taken aback. You had forgotten just how handsome Charlie’s father was, and when your eyes met his own green ones, you felt your throat ran dry.

“Sorry we’re late,” Charlie said, knocking you out of your trance. “But daddy got out of work early and he drove really fast!”

“Go ahead and sit with your dad, Charlie,” you laughed softly. “You can show him your art once Open House is over.”

“Awesome,” she grinned, nodding and grabbing her dad’s hand. His stare broke from yours as Charlie dragged him to her seat, pulling him down to sit on her chair before settling herself on his lap. She pecked her cheek before turning her attention to you.

A few moments passed in which you and Charlie’s father, Mr. Winchester you could guess, shared another glance. He seemed to have reddened at Charlie’s gesture of affection and you could only smile at his own small grin. He was really handsome and somewhere in the back of your mind, your best friend’s voice seemed to nag at you, “It’s been two years since you’ve dated someone, it’s about time!”

“Alright,” you cleared your throat, shaking away all thoughts of your nonexistent love life and forced yourself to focus on presenting to the parents the lesson plans you had prepared for the school year.

Within half an hour, you were wrapping your speech and invited the parents to ask you whatever they wanted. Only a few hands raised themselves, all questions were simple enough for you to answer within a minute or so. The parents seemed satisfied with what you had presented and the kids showed that they were quite happy with you as a teacher. An elated feeling settled in your chest at this and you dismissed ‘class,’ inviting everyone who wanted to stay back and eat a few snacks you had prepared and look at the decorations the kids had worked so hard on the past week.

Slowly, the crowd began to dissipate until only a few people were left. Charlie and her father were amongst those who had stayed behind, much to your pleasant surprise. You stood up from where you had been sitting down with a girl and her parents, making your way over to where Charlie and her dad were. She seemed to be pointing out one of the paintings hanging on the wall, a look of pride on her face that seemed to be mirrored on her father’s.

“Charlie is one of the brightest in the class,” you said as a way of greeting.

Charlie’s dad seemed to be taken by surprise at this, but he quickly concealed his shock with a warm smile, setting Charlie down from where she had been straddling his shoulder. “Thank you, I’m glad to know that,” he nodded his head.

“You must be Mr. Winchester. I’m Miss Y/L/N,” you held out your hand.

“Oh, I know,” he shook it, chuckling softly. “Charlie doesn’t stop talking about you when she’s home. I feel like I’ve been the one in your class, not her.”

You laughed at this, winking at Charlie as she blushed up at you, obviously embarrassed by her father’s revelation.

“Oh, sorry, my name is Dean, not Mr. Winchester. That’s my dad,” Charlie’s dad coughed, prompting you to focus on him once again.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dean,” you said softly. Your best friend was right, you really needed to date someone. Here you were thinking about how handsome one of your student’s father was and it was quite embarrassing. You twirled a strand of your hair with your finger, feeling like an awkward, jumpy teenager, not knowing what to say.

“So, Charlie says that you’ll be raising two caterpillars in the class,” Dean suddenly spoke out.

“Uh, y-yeah,” you gulped away your nerves and assumed your role as teacher once again. “I am going to be acquiring them next week, so we have a lot to look forward to next week, right?” you ruffled Charlie’s hair.

“Daddy!” Charlie pulled at Dean’s sleeve. “Miss Y/L/N says that the caterpillars will turn into butterflies! Butterflies! My favorite animal!” she screeched.

“Yes, Charlie,” Dean said, kneeling down and smiling just as excitedly as Charlie. “I can’t wait till you tell me all about them next week.”

“You’re the best,” Charlie wrapped her arms around her dad’s neck and pecked his lips, to which he embraced her back. You looked away, feeling as if you were intruding on a sweet moment. Just as you were about to walk away, they pulled away from each other and you felt a shy hand touch your upper arm before quickly breaking away.

“Um, sorry for my brashness,” Dean said, provoking you to turn back to look at him. And suddenly you felt like a teenager once again, shy and unwise in the ways of flirting. “But can I know your first name? Again, I apologize if that is asking too—”

“Y/N,” you answered. “My name is Y/N.”

“Y/N,” Dean said, your name rolling off his tongue sweetly. You nodded, letting him know that he had said it right. “This means we’re on first-name basis, right?”

“I guess we are,” you said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get everything ready for tomorrow’s class.”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead, sorry for holding you back,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck before he turned towards Charlie. But before the two of you could move further apart from each other, he called out your name. “Y/N, I’ll see you around?”

“Yes,” you nodded, not really being able to stop the words from your lips. “I am Charlie’s teacher for the next eight months. You’ll be seeing a lot of me, Dean.”

“Oh, yeah,” he flushed, glancing at the ground and biting his lower lip.

“I’ll see you around,” you waved before turning towards your desk.

You waved at each of the kids as they left, exchanging quick pleasantries with their parents as they ushered them out of the classroom. Cas and Charlie were the last to leave, Mr. Shurley waving at you amicably before focusing on something Cas was telling him as they exited the door.

“See you tomorrow, Miss Y/L/N!” Charlie ran to you and wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Goodnight, Charlie,” you returned her embrace, waving goodbye to Dean as he took Charlie’s hand once she walked back over to him.

You were left alone in your classroom, and with Dean’s smile in your mind, you set about getting ready for the next day.

The next two days flew by faster than you could realize. Before you knew it, you were arriving to your home on Friday afternoon, only to not have time to even sit down and have some time to yourself. Your two best friends, Jess and Rose, arrived within ten minutes of your own and they set about choosing an outfit for you to wear on your girls’ night out.

“You’se need to look _hot_ ,” Jess, the strawberry blonde one, winked at you. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. She was always a ball of energy, her laugh contagious, and with a witty remark always on the tip of her tongue.

“I concur,” Rose, the shyest one of all three of you, spoke up. Her long, brown hair was below her waist and her blue eyes twinkled.

“You’re both insufferable,” you mumbled. “Why can’t we just go out to have drinks and come back here to hang out?”

“Because we’re sick and tired of going out on double-dates with our men and having you stay behind,” Jess said as a matter-of-factly.

“I don’t mind that at all,” you fired back, brushing away Rose’s hands as she tried to comb your hair back from your face.

“But we mind,” Rose spat, her Southern drawl causing a small grin to upturn the corners of your lips. “Now, I’m gonna do your hair and Jess is gonna pick your clothes. You’re gonna be in charge of your makeup. We’re planning to be in the restaurant at 8.”

“Which means,” Jess shot you a pointed look. “You’se have to get ready fast.”

“Yes ma’am,” you saluted her. It was better to go along with Jess than to argue against her. You turned towards Rose and pouted at her. “You think you can do my eyeliner for me? I never got to master the wings like you do.”

“Don’t I tell ya that practice makes perfect?” she shook her head, but still shot you an affectionate smile. “But okay, fine, I’ll do it for you.”

“You’se the best,” you winked.

“Don’t mock me!” Jess whined, before bursting out laughing. This caused you to join her peals and it took a full ten minutes for Rose to get the both of you to calm down before you could start getting ready.

Within an hour or so, the three of you were clambering into Jess’ car and she was soon revving the engine and pulling out of your driveway. As customary when driving with her, Jess blasted the music and began to sing at the top of her lungs.

Even though Rose enjoyed the music, and most of Jess’ antics, an accident she had been through the previous year made her quite cautious while driving and she spent the majority of the ride to the restaurant trying to stop Jess from filming herself singing while driving. You just sat in the backseat laughing until you had to control yourself because of the tears threatening to come out and ruin your makeup.

Once your destination was reached, Jess pulled the two of you with her and quickly got a table in an empty booth. Dinner was a rowdy occasion, as all three of you decided that drinking could start earlier since the nightclub was at a walking distance from the restaurant.

“Y’all can drink more,” Rose pushed away her empty shot glass after having downed two of them. “One of us has to be sober enough to drive back to the house.”

“Well, if Y/N gets lucky,” Jess waggled her eyebrows at you, cheeks already flushed from the liquor. “It’ll only be you’se and me in the car.”

“There will be no such thing as me ‘getting lucky,’” you quoted the air with your fingers, shaking your head.

“Alright, enough of this boring restaurant,” Jess exclaimed, glancing at her phone and realizing it was already three quarters after 10. “Let’s get to dancing!”

Much to your chagrin, Rose seemed to have forgotten she was the level-headed one in your trio as she joined in with Jess’ cheers and proceeded to help her drag you to the club. The bouncer let the three of you in without much of a problem and soon you found yourself in the middle of a throng of dancing people.

“Alright,” Jess took your hand and you took Rose’s. “Let’s get this party started! Rose, you’se know what to do. Any cute guys and we let Y/N know!”

“Got it!” Rose winked and you rolled your eyes.

“Guys,” you groaned. You were about to protest your reluctance in this plan of theirs to get you with someone when your eyes landed on a familiar pair of green ones. They widened as they recognized you and everything around you seemed to have halted. 


	3. Chapter 3

You stayed frozen to your spot as Dean Winchester got on his feet, slowly making his way through the throng of sweaty, dancing people until he was just a few meters away from you. A tiny smile played on his lips and you offered one right back at him.

“Who’s this?” before either of you could greet each other, Jess wrapped an arm around your shoulder and gestured towards Charlie’s father.

“Um, Jess, this is Dean,” you replied. “He’s one of—”

“Oh, hello, Dean!” Jess held out her hand, sending him one of her signature, bright smiles. “Name’s Jess, how very nice to meet you,” she winked at him, to which he laughed softly.

“Likewise, Jess,” he nodded his head.

 

“Now, we were just about to start drinking a few shots!” Jess threw her arms up in the air and you internally groaned. Jess was planning to get wasted tonight and you knew you were in for a trip. “You’se wanna join us?!”

“Sure,” Dean shrugged, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. You bit the inside of your cheek as he followed you and Jess to the table that Rose had set apart.

“Who’s that?” Rose leaned into Jess’ ear as Dean took a seat next to you, sharing an awkward smile with you as your eyes met.

“Y/N’s new boyfriend,” Jess winked, to which Rose could laugh softly. “We’re getting her some tonight or we’ll die trying!”

“Jesus, Jess,” you cringed at her words, avoiding Dean’s face and focusing on Rose, who was trying not to laugh and attempted to chastise Jess.

“Hey, um, do you guys mind if I call my brother over to sit with us?” Dean inquired. “I came here with him and kinda left him behind by the bar.”

“Sure, go for it!” Jess grinned. “Oh, and bring us all some shots, eh?”

“Jess, don’t make them pay for our drinks!” you beseeched.

“He’s really cute,” Rose leaned in towards you, her wide smile making the dimples in her cheeks deepen. Her blue eyes were full of teasing and you heard Jess cackle next to her. “Where have you been hiding him?”

“Yeah, for real,” Jess scoffed. “A guy that good looking is hard to come by. How come you’se never told us about him?”

“Hey, guys,” Dean walked up to the table, both his hands trying to balance five shot glasses full of clear liquid. “This is my brother Sam. Sam, these are—”

“Jess?” Sam smiled broadly as Jess squealed and jumped out of her seat. They collided in a tight embrace as the rest of you looked on with curious expressions.

“Oh, my God, what are you doing here?” Jess asked as they pulled away from each other.

“Having a bit of fun before having to go back to work tomorrow morning,” Sam answered. “How come you’re out and not with Kevin?”

“It’s girls’ night out!” Jess declared. “I’m out with my two girls and trying to get one of them a date. Just didn’t know that said date was your bro.”

“Oh, really?” Sam laughed softly, turning towards you and Rose.

“This is Sam Winchester, guys,” Jess spoke to the both of you. Realization dawned on you: Sam and Dean _Winchester_ , of course. You reprimanded yourself for not making the connection earlier. “Sam, these are Rose and Y/N.”

“Hi, Rose,” Sam shook Rose’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too, Sam,” Rose shot him a smile.

“And you must be Y/N, or Ms. Y/L/N, as my niece likes referring to you,” Sam held out his hand for you to take. “Y/N is how my brother refers to you.”

“Sam,” Dean nudged Sam’s side hard enough to have him cringe in pain and you snapped your eyes towards Dean, widening them in surprise as he glanced at his lap nervously.

“Oh, sorry, um, apparently I’ve said too much,” Sam said, covering his mouth with his hand as Jess and Rose reeled over each other in peals of laughter. You shot them ferocious glares but to no avail.

“Dean is one of your students’ dads?” Rose asked you quietly.

“Yeah,” you said, meeting Dean’s eyes only for the both of you to quickly avert them once again.

“Wait, is he that hot dad that you’se told us about last week?” Jess gasped. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Jess, shut up,” you gritted out, smacking her shoulder.

“How about we just take the shots?” Dean abruptly interrupted, trying to ease the awkward air around the table. You eagerly agreed to this and before the other three could say anything, Dean and you had downed your respected liquor. You hissed simultaneously at the liquid stung on the way down, but soon the awkwardness ebbed away. Jess was the most eager one to get wasted and no one seemed to contradict her once the rounds of shots began to pile up.

Soon, everyone, except for Rose and Sam, had down sufficient liquor to count as being pissed drunk and you found yourself cradling your head on Rose’s shoulder.

“What’re you’se doin’?” Jess slurred, shooting you a disapproving glance. “Rose’s shoulder is no place to be! Dean! Dean, where ‘re you?!”

Dean raised his hand, grinning widely at having his name being called. “’M right here!”

“You and Y/N need to date,” she winked lewdly at him.

“Jess,” you groaned out.

“Shush!” she put a finger on your lips before grasping your arm and pulling you to sit next to Dean’s, so close to him that you were almost straddling his lap. “Oh,” she cradled her face in her hands as she looked at the two of you adoringly. Her cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol.  “You guys make the cutest couple!”

“Wanna go dance?” Dean suddenly turned to you, face up close to yours. You could feel his hot breath on your cheek and you were acutely aware of his right side being pressed up against you. You didn’t really know how you managed to process his question, but you soon nodded your head and he took your hand, pulling you with him to the dance floor.

His hands landed on your hips and pulled you close to him, trying to avoid you being bustled about by the moving of hundreds of bodies around you. The closeness between the two of you served to sober you up significantly and you found yourself looking into the greenest eyes you had seen. His fingers dug into your sides and you felt your heart jump at the sensation. You barely knew the man but being near him made your breathing falter, made your hands clammy and your throat dry.

The rhythm of the music was upbeat, yet Dean swayed you from side to side, his eyes never parting yours as you continued to move about the dance floor together. Your hands, which had been resting on his upper arms, skimmed across his pectorals and grasped onto his shoulders, his broad, muscled shoulders. This man could be the death of you from how flawless he seemed to be. You felt intoxicated by him. Your eyes flitted down to his full lips and you didn’t know if it was the alcohol or a trick of the lights around you, but his mouth seemed to move in closer to you.

Dean was leaning down to press a kiss on your lips when cold liquid hit your bare back. You yelped in surprise, jumping forward and clashing against a surprised Dean, who huffed out the breath you had knocked out of him. You turned your head to look behind you, eyes landing on a guilty-looking young woman.

“I’m so sorry,” she winced. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to—It’s that this place is too full—”

“Don’t worry about it,” you shook your head, trying to muster up the sincerest smile you had, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

“Are you okay?” Dean questioned as the girl scampered away.

“Yeah, just my back is soaking wet,” you answered.

“Come on,” Dean took your hand in his, interlacing your fingers, and began to lead you back to the table where everyone was at.

Jess perked up at the sight of you, eyes widening as she took in Dean’s glower. He was certainly disappointed in not having been able to kiss you. “What happened?”

“Some girl bumped into me and poured over her drink on my back,” you turned around to show her and Rose, who had paused her conversation with Sam to get a look at what had happened.

“Oh, not cool,” Jess wrinkled her nose. “Well, here are some napkins,” she held them out. You were doing to reach for them when she shook her head and turned towards Dean. “I don’t think she’ll be able to reach _all_ the way back, so why don’t you’se help her?” she shot him an innocent grin. You could only roll your eyes. She was so blatantly obvious.

“Uh, okay,” not really wanting to seem rude, Dean took the napkins from her and turned to you. He cleared his throat and offered you an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders. “I—I guess I can help.”

“Yeah, o-okay,” you swept your hair to one side and turned around to have your back face Dean.

His breath hitched as he took in the smooth planes of your back. Dean took a deep breath and rebuked himself for being so affected by such an innocent part of your anatomy. He had seen many backs in his days, why should this one be any different? Clearing his throat to get his mind out of the gutter as he imagined himself running his fingers across your skin, pressing fluttering kisses as you shivered beneath him, Dean forced himself to think about getting you as dry as he possibly could with the few napkins at his disposal.

A few minutes later and you were both sitting back on two adjacent chairs, trying not to think about the fact that Dean had just had his hands on your back a few moments ago. Your mind reeled back to swaying with him on the dance floor and just how close you had come to kiss him. You closed your eyes shut and groaned internally at this. It was incredibly stupid of you to get involved with one of your students’ parents.

But then your internal monologue was cut short when Rose gently shook your shoulder, smiling softly as she informed you that it was time to go. You got on your feet and began to follow her lead when a warm hand slid down your forearm and fingers intertwined with your own. You turned a surprise expression towards Dean, recognition relaxing you enough to be able to smile at him.

Before you parted ways, you exchanged phone numbers under the excuse that if anything ever happened to Charlie during school, you’d have Dean’s number on speed dial and be able to reach him as quickly as possible. Yet you didn’t know that the next week, you’d be doing just that.


End file.
